


A Hard Lesson in Humanity

by Princ3OfCrim3



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princ3OfCrim3/pseuds/Princ3OfCrim3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark learns a very valuable lesson in the ways of man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Only the pressure from his nimble fingers against his closed eyes consoles the surging pain in the back of his mind; a migraine. He had these images of the past alter his present by intensifying his heart rate and produce droplets of sweat amongst his flesh, mostly, pooled around his neck. Bruce had been training his body to push beyond the limits of man. He could lift a substantial amount of weights. Yet, tonight, the dark crusader lack focus. Currently, on his knees with his hands pressed up against his face; shielding dark orbs from bright lights that were truly dim within the bat cave that intensified the squeals of bats. However, nothing could conceal the screams of his captive…  
  
  
“ _Bru—Bruce!_ Why are you doing this? Pl—please…move…move it away…” Such a tired and pathetic plea spilled from the crack lips of long time friend, Clark Kent, Superman to those that did not know of his alter ego. The super powered alien was trapped alongside the unmasked crusader in the Bat Cave within a highly re-enforced padded room that was encrusted with Kryptonite. It gave the new addition within the damp cave an unsettling greenish hue and it of course made the captive hero even more brittle underneath its power and it was something Bruce was used to seeing and it caused him to smile…  
  
“Why would I end your misery?” The dark haired male mentioned as neared the circular shape window within the room that ironically mimicked the layout of Arkham Asylum. “You wanted to know how it felt to be human…weak…to be like me, Clark. Endure it.” His words were cruel and calculating as if he should make a room to enter the padded area. However, what made up his mind was an excruciating scream and the end results of that shriek had done to him. It aroused him.  
  
“Arghh…N-Not like this!” The muscular being weakened by his only disadvantage seemed to convulse among the floor; merely curling up into a small ball, thinking that his friend was no longer that symbolism of partnership, and has now turned enemy. Even though, Bruce’s methods may have been unorthodox; borderline questionable…Clark did not know that Bruce enjoyed this; he did not know that Bruce was a sadist. Not until, he realized the much shorter male was standing before him; pouring his dark stare among his entangled form.  
  
It was an eerie sensation in between the men that fought by side against evil countless times…and yet, nothing was murmured, not one thing. Nevertheless, Clark did not feel safe, as the constant hue of emerald continuously bathed his nude body from the waist up; exhibiting his constricting muscles, his display of strength that proved useless. “How does it feel to be the definition of a burden?” Bruce asked as he kicks his friend’s coiled body enough for him to straddle his waist. “Is it what you thought it would be?” He expressed his definition of being human to a man that was suffering; whilst, pressing his clothed arousal alongside one that was limp.  
  
Up till now, Bruce held back his feelings for the other man; telling himself it was nothing but aimless thoughts that he did not ‘swing that way.’ Even if, the alter ego of Superman seemed to be clueless and happy, always happy attracted his sadistic side, more and more…”I like you this way…beneath me.” He finished, whilst, pinning Clark down with a harsh and brutal kiss that drew blood, afterwards.  
  
“Bruce!” A cry that was muffled by an inquisitive tongue that caused the vulnerable hero to succumb towards the molestation; frivolous touches adorned his flesh that nearly seemed to burn with embarrassment as the consequence of such invaded privacy caused him to surrender. Clark’s body greedily betrayed him as his erection prodded against the thickness of sweat pants. If he wasn’t in so much pain and what Bruce was doing to him wasn’t so comforting; he wouldn’t have found this sexually appeasing at all. In the elongated misery or punishment for his moronic inquiry of being human; Clark thought this was some warped apology and he covetously accepts it.  
  


> _Make it go away, Bruce. Make it go away._

A thought that quickly turned mantra as Bruce had left his parted and swollen lips to attach his petals elsewhere among his susceptible muscular frame. Bruce had lingered in some areas as if he was comforting himself; hyping himself to continue in exploring new founded ground that never dared to venture within his mind by flicking the tip of his tongue over the male’s nipples and later shove his musing muscle within Clark’s navel. Whilst, pressing his palm along the sudden hardness pressed against him. “…Clark, I thought…you didn’t like men.” Without much a thought, he sat back enough to lower the only restricting barriers in between them.

 

“…sh—shut up.” Such a childish tone fell from the trembling form beneath the dark crusader that seem to take that as an answer and with a small grin and sudden shrug; Bruce slid in between Clark’s legs and pressed his arousal against his captive’s bare entrance.

 

“As you wish.” Bruce whispered, as he fanned his fingers along Clark’s toned thighs, before he immersed his dull nails into the other’s flesh; relishing within the ambience of a hiss and later a grunt as his confined friend’s body fought such an unknown entity that pursued his heat so recklessly. A low moan escaped the dark knight as he ruthlessly coveted his non-surrendering tool with the pleasurable satisfaction of being suckled and constricted. Undergo, the mixture of pained and pleasured clatter that stained the padded walls; Clark finally figured out why Bruce looks disappointed towards him for wanting to be human…this is what it’s like to weak and this is Bruce’s definition of such.

 

He sees it now.  



	2. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has past since the incident between the dark knight and the man of steel. Can Clark figure out Bruce motives, maybe forgive and allow time to heal all wounds or will he take matters into his own hands?

After that dreadful night, time seem nonexistent to the man of steel as a few seconds became days and days became weeks. Even visually, in the terms, of the outside world, all became too vibrant as the seasons warped into a majestic hue of merriment. Oranges and reds from the fallen leaves pillaged the ground; making everyone aware that it’s autumn from the subtle crunch when stepped upon...A time for thanks for some, others, another scheme to seize financial benefits for décor and cater towards the abundance of overeating; the lovely seduction of capitalism. 

 

Even so, Thanksgiving, is one of those holidays that forces each individual to put aside their selfish notions and perceive the real world and its tribulations.  


Yet, why was it so hard for Clark Kent, Superman, to be swept by this season’s festivities? The burly hero recently had his inner peace disrupted by the dark crusader, Bruce Wayne, an individual that used his greatest weakness against him and out rightly tainted him. Shattered innocent perception of a hero, who seen the many imperfections of man...a strength…a leeway for evolution within a race. These imprecations left his soul dark and his mind chaotic, questioning, the actions of a man that up until now, he called a friend. _Why, why, why, Bruce did what he did? Did he felt it was necessary to express his sexuality or the sexual dominance in between them? Then again, was that the only way he felt he could ever be with someone that was more powerful than he was?_ Repeatedly, these inquiries pillage Clark’s brain, as it was his profession, no obsession, to know these things. He was a reporter, after all.

 

Some would say tying up the loose ends in one’s alter ego took care of the unnecessary worrying with reality. Nonetheless, the void still resided within him...

 

“Hellooo…Earth to Clark…”

 

“Come on, big guy, you scaring the natives…” 

 

_What in the Hell…is going on?_

 

Immediately, a swarm of voices rushed inside his consciousness causing the man of steel to grunt as the sensation reminded him of that irritation of having water stuck in one’s ears. The raw intensity of having his sense of hearing tumbling back at the speed of light was no picnic. Had he been daydreaming? If so, Clark wondered how long he had been sitting at his desk; overlooking his computer screen, puzzled, with the sudden infestation of ‘ _T’s_ and ‘ _S’s_ within his article about the overwhelming populist of the homeless and its alarming percentage are children in Metropolis. 

 

Whilst, Kent was getting his bearings, Lois and Jimmy had exchange glances in between one another before each of them had jumped abruptly by the familiar sound of Kent's nervous laughter. "Okay, now I'm officially freaked out.” The red haired photojournalist whispered as Lois leaned over Clark's desk and boldly flicked his ear, murmuring. "I don't care if he is foaming out the mouth. We need that article for that chain-smoking hard-ass of a boss of ours, Perry.” 

 

Capturing the attention of the intended source, the bespectacled being shook his head with a sudden pained expression forged for the situation of being flick in the ear; whilst, he adorned his sights among the duo that made his transition within the Daily Planet, painless. He mouthed ‘Ow,’ before he leaned back within his chair. “That was uncalled for Lois, besides I placed that piece about the frequent deconstruction of Metropolis’ landmarks for Wayne Enterprises on your desk, hours, ago.” That statement left Kent’s lips with a mental question mark. He was sure that he left the intended article on her desk.

 

However, as his response had resonated within the atmosphere for the two journalists; Jimmy gave a puzzled look, before he ultimately shrugged his shoulders; he had no part within this situation in between the seemingly irate Lois and clueless Clark. He was honestly tagging along to kill some time and could not deny any one on one time to adore his ‘one’ man crush. “Maybe, you misplaced it? Besides don’t you guys have a followed up with Mr. Wayne, later?” A small chuckle left the equally smaller male as he shrieked away from the piercing stare from the beau (whom he probably pissed off by rubbing salt on the wound) on his right that was poised in front of Clark (whom gave him a sentimental smile), as it spooked him. “…and that’s my cue.” Jokingly, the red haired youth made a dash for the nearest co-worker he could see and it was the boss’s new secretary, Diana.

A dainty blonde with green eyes that enjoyed Pilates and cookie dough ice cream; he had been trying for weeks to get her to notice him outside of the ‘ _friend zone_.’ 

 

The visual had made Clark chuckle, before he heard Lois clear her throat and as his eyes met those of a seemingly fuming journalist on a mission; he licked his lips, readying himself for an explanation of his possible cluelessness, again. Since, he is depicted as this nice and loveable person within the Daily Planet, Clark Kent, is the definition of timid and passive. Yet, what he experienced was a surprise; he witnessed a sudden head nod towards the office’s lavatories that was off in the distance, hardly used, and it thrown him and without much of a thought—he got up and followed suit. 

 

Eventually, the Boy Scout found himself pulled within the lavatories and roughly shoved up against the door by the small woman before him. He was smiling, a bit dumbly, as he truly missed the verbal shoves to interact with Lois, one of the most confusing and lovely on-and-off again, girlfriend. “I forgot the signal, again, didn’t I?” Clark reached up, removed his glasses, and stuffed them in his suit pocket, before he reached back and locked the door; ignoring the roll of the raven-haired beau’s eyes. “You think? Big Boy, I believe Jimmy understood how pent up I am…” 

That comment had caused the former farm boy to chuckle, before he leant down and placed a small kiss along her lips. “Forgive me, would you…let me make it up to you by being your little stress reliever…” He whispered crudely, against her lips, before he gave a playful nip along her lower lip.

 

A playful clamor escape tarnished petals of crimson as his collaborator spied her lustrous eyes among Metropolis’ personal hero before depressing the palm of her hand amongst his coveted sex, “You are anything but small…” The boldness of Lois’ notions made the alter ego of Superman buckle from the primal lucidness of sexual desire as he closed his eyes, seeking stability, by placing the back of his head amongst the coolness of the door as he allowed the miniature aggressor to charge and with each profound pant. Lois had slithered her touch beneath the layers of Clark’s clothing and no later established a personal fondness with the bulbous-shaped vessel that was currently perched upon her lips; being crudely assaulted by the extension of her eager pallet.

 

Dreaded mantra for the man of steel, cursed by his various gifts, as his intensified hearing played cruel tricks with his mind; the mischievous clatter from Lois’ slurps and suckles that left him…anxious…scrapping his dull nails along the door behind, idly, hauling paint within its quake. Whilst, his eyes, ventured upon his inner perversion as he spied on the unseen trinkets of his partner’s ample sized breast through the layers of her tight-fitted blouse and black-lace bra. It continued like this for a while, Lois, continued to antagonist Clark by abusing her pallet with his unyielding tool of desire that twitched and trickled excitement before the recipient of such teasing had enough. Clark tore away from such torment with great alacrity, as he bent time to his will and now held Lois within his place, prior, pinned against the door with her arms above her head; legs splayed on either side of her current aggressor with her panties hanging helplessly off her right ankle. No words needed in explaining how much she wanted him nor he wanting to please her needs; consequently, they intertwined enthusiastically. The burly hero thrashed his hips, keenly, against his whimpering heroin that was spiraling out of control.

 

In between, the pings of delight that transpired down the spines of the two gyrating beings; who fail to notice the faultiness of the lockset that loosened with each powerful thrust or the sudden twist of the knob from a curious bystander that caused the pair to subconsciously to shift from the doorway. This resulted in enlightening the snooping individual advantage by slipping inside…

 

“So this is why my three o’clock is turning into a three-thirty appointment…kudos.” A strong baritone disrupted the immodest atmosphere in between the panting journalists immediately frazzled, caught in the act, was no child’s play in the work place and as they quickly untangled themselves. Clark became a bit uneasy, as his eyes remained glued upon their unwanted visitor—

 

“I—I am so sorry, Mr. Wayne. What we did was…oh gosh…it is entirely irresponsible.” The disheveled beau with redden features spilled hurriedly as she tried to hide what was exposed to the known billionaire; whom seem to ignore her and stared intently at her much taller counterpart. Nonetheless, she tried to savage what was left of her reputation before Bruce calmly cut her off.

 

“Ms. Lane, if you leave right now…I’ll be more than happy to pretend that I haven’t witness you being fucked like a ragdoll with your panties around your ankles.” He cleared his throat, as he moved slightly to allow an mortified Lois Lane through and left a rather finicky Clark Kent behind, slowly fastening his belt. 

 

The two men were eagerly looking each other. Clark noticed how Bruce observed him and it was borderline territorial. The known billionaire had licked his lips as he trailed a hand within his shortened tresses that were black as he designer suit. He sighed, a momentary break within his own persona of a lavish playboy, as he suddenly cleared his throat. Yet, before this shadow of a man could speak, Kent cut him off. 

 

“Give me one damn reason why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of an unknown variable that has occurred from a ficlet, lol, since some of you really loved the concept of A Hard Lesson in Humanity. I thought it would be best to explore the idea a bit further with alternate batman/superman with slash of course--Hopefully, you all will continue to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic in this fandom and it is my welcoming contribution as well. I hope you all enjoy it. More will be coming soon!


End file.
